Point of View
by Murphy94
Summary: When Myka walked from her hospital room towards a sitting area she saw a man holding a newborn child. It reminded her of a time she saw her partner standing in her place longingly watching another new dad. How fitting... Can be set in correlation to 4x05 "No Pain No Gain" I'm not a native English speaker


Point of View

Myka was exhausted. She couldn't remember one day in her life as a Warehouse Agent that was so exhausting than this one today. With tired eyes she looked out the window of her private hospital room. Judging by the colors of the sky it must be afternoon. Myka sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Her whole body was still so sore. Every muscle was aching. Myka knew that it would probably be best if she just relaxed and tried to get some much needed sleep, but she was just too electrified to sleep. Again she turned her head around. This time in the opposite direction of the window, sure that she would find her partner, best friend and husband Pete sitting in the chair next to her bed. She was disappointed. Pete was nowhere in sight.

Myka felt a sudden panic rise within her, but she calmed herself down right away. Everything was fine. This was Pete. She trusted him. Nothing would happen. Pete would make sure of it. Slowly Myka brought herself into a sitting position and looked around the room in search of her dressing gown. Knowing Pete, he was probably alleviating the cafeteria of everything eatable. Thinking about it, Myka realized that she fancied some food herself.

She put on her slippers and after locating her dressing robe she went in search of the cafeteria and with a highly possibility Pete, too. The floor was empty. Visiting time was over. Claudia and Steve actually only left two hours ago Myka remembered. She must've fallen asleep after that, because Pete was with her when the two Agents left.

Myka quickly made her way past the nurse's station. She was in no mood to have a discussion about whether or not she was allowed to run around the hospital on her own or not. And in no way would she take a wheelchair. She hated those things. They always made her feel weak and small. And dependent. Myka hated to feel dependent.

When Myka turned around the corner, she suddenly stopped. She was standing in the waiting area and she saw a man sitting in one of the chairs holding a newborn baby. It reminded her of the case she and Pete had a few years ago. They were after a woman who was in possession of a wishing artefact. Unfortunately, Pete came across the artifact before they knew what they were looking for. The result was Myka's worst nightmare. From one second to the other she became heavily pregnant. Side effects inclusive. It really wasn't her most favorite day on the job. In the end they snagged and bagged the artifact and Myka got her body back.

When they were at the hospital checking up on one other victim of the artifact, Myka caught Pete in the same position she was standing in now. Admiring this beautiful gift of life. She was watching Pete watching the father then. Seeing the longing in Pete's eyes. It was then when Myka realized that she wouldn't mind having a child with Pete one day. Artefact induced or not. He would make a pretty good dad. She wouldn't admit that to anyone, of course. Especially not Pete. She wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise.

Myka smiled at the memory and walked over to the man with the baby.

"Hey, hey, hey!", she said imitating her partner's catch phrase and took the seat next to the duo.

Pete looked up from the sleeping face of his daughter to smile at Myka.

"Hey, partner. What are you doing here?"

"Well", Myka said, "I woke up to an empty room, wondering where my two favorite people have disappeared to and decided to investigate."

She linked her arm with Pete's to get a better look at the sleeping newborn.

"What were you two up to?"

"Nothing!", Peter said fast. Too fast. Myka immediately caught up on his guilty behavior.

"Pete!", she warned.

"Nothing, I swear!", Pete repeated sounding like his four-year-old self.

"Pete!", Myka said in a stern voice, knowing that this usually got him to spill. Today was no different.

"Okay, okay. We were on our way to the cafeteria when the nice old lady with the candy cart came by. She had those delicious cookies and I…"

"Pete, tell me, you didn't eat them all!", Myka interrupted already knowing where her hoggish husband was going with his story.

"Like I said, they were delicious!", Pete defended himself already smiling.

Myka just shook her head. He was hopeless. She punched him slightly on the shoulder.

"Ow, man!", Pete whined.

"Oh, that didn't hurt!", Myka giggled.

"Did do!", Pete huffed and was about to give Myka another cocky remark when the little bundle in his arms suddenly started to stir in her sleep. It immediately turned both parents' attention to the baby.

"Can you believe that we did this?", Pete whispered, "Something so perfect."

Myka laid her head on Pete's shoulder.

"Who would have thought that I would actually take you up on your offer, Lattimer", she said after some time remembering Pete's proposal to freeze some of his sperm for her. It was mortifying at that time. Especially since he offered in front of Mrs. Frederick.

"I'm irresistible", Pete smirked and got another punch from Myka.

"Ah you love me for it, Mykes."

"Yes, I do."


End file.
